Atrapado
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Se sentó en el suelo hastiado y sabiendo que estaría allí durante un buen rato. Esta vez no había sido una broma de su hermano o de Cas, aunque puede que sí la hubiesen hecho para gastársela después.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste. Hay también algunas referencias a una serie, un anuncio y a una canción de Elvis "I can´t help falling in love with you", aunque yo personalmente prefiero el cover que hizo Ub40. _

**Atrapado**

Se sentó en el suelo hastiado y sabiendo que estaría allí durante un buen rato. Esta vez no había sido una broma de su hermano o de Cas, aunque puede que sí la hubiesen hecho para gastársela después. Las primeras semanas después de que se hubiese vuelto un demonio, Sam no se lo había tomado bien, en realidad nada bien. En principio, pensaba que él había hecho un trato con Crowley pero tuvo que convencerle de que era culpa de la marca que no le había dejado morir y lo había traído de regreso convertido en eso. Luego, se enfadó con él por lo idiota que había sido. Coincidía con él en eso, pero ya lo dijo hace tiempo, iba a cargar con las consecuencias fuesen las que fuesen. Y al final, lo aceptó, bueno, aceptarlo del todo no lo hizo; ahora estaba empeñado en buscar una solución. Así que, en busca de esa solución comenzó a gastarle pequeñas bromitas como era colocar trampas para demonios en algunas puertas, echarle sal alrededor del portátil para que no buscase porno, pulverizarle agua bendita cuando hacía algo que molestaba al castaño y un largo, pero largo, etcétera. Cas también se le unió poco después.

La reacción de Castiel lo trastocó bastante. No esperaba que el ángel lo abrazase llorando como una magdalena. Ni si quiera le importó que fuera un demonio, solo que estaba vivo. Tras aquello, vino una larga charla sobre sus nuevas condiciones, no sin discutir en algún que otro punto, como era lo normal. Aun le sorprendía como se había dado todo con Cas, había esperado que el moreno se lo tomase mal y le dejase de hablar como rechazo a lo que ahora era; pero no. Después, se alió con el menor de los Winchester para gastarle bromitas como en la que ahora estaba atrapado.

De pronto, unos pasos que se aproximaban a él lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, incluso sonrió divertido al escuchar el tintineo que seguía a esa persona.

_Dime que vas a sacarme de aquí ya_ dijo intentando parecer molesto cuando no podía evitar aguantar la risa al ver a Castiel seguido por un cachorro de perro del Infierno.

Sí, puede que se le hubiese olvidado recordar que hacia una semana que había traído a ese cachorro al Bunker. Sam siempre había querido un perro y Juliette, el perro del Infierno de Crowley, había tenido una camada hacía poco; así que, blanco y en botella, decidió traer uno de los cachorros al Bunker sin consultarlo si quiera. Su hermano no se lo tomó muy bien. Le dijo algo sobre cómo iban a cuidar del animal si no lo podían ver, el único que no lo veía era Sam, y que no se sentía cómodo con un ser infernal invisible rondando por su hogar. Pues bien, como solución a todas aquellas pegas le compró un collar al animalito con un par de placas con su nombre, Scotty, que tintineasen y se lo puso para que el más alto se quedase más tranquilo. Sin embargo, el perro se encariñó con el ángel, al cual seguía a todas partes como si fuese su madre. Enternecedor a la par que divertido, al ver la cara de desconcierto del moreno cada vez que descubría que el cachorro seguía sus pasos.

_No_ el cachorro ladró imitándolo_ Antes tenemos que hablar sobre un par de cosas_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a él pero fuera de la trampa.

_Tu dirás porque por lo que veo ira para largo ¿no?_ tenia curiosidad por saber de qué quería que hablaran.

_He estado hablando con Caín_ Dean lo miró sorprendido. No pensaba que Castiel pudiese encontrar al antiguo caballero del Infierno, y menos hablar con él_ Le pedí a Crowley que me llevara hasta él_ le aclaró para que se quedase tranquilo_ Sé que has ido a verle varias veces y quería saber el por qué.

_Cas…_ gruñó algo molesto. No quería que él supiese de aquello_ No quiero hablar de esto_ le dijo tenso.

_Yo no sabía que los caballeros del Infierno pudiesen enamorarse ¿Tu sabias lo de Colette?_ siguió hablando sin hacer caso a las palabras del rubio. Este tras un rato en completo silencio asintió sin poder mirar a los ojos azules que tenía frente a él; así que se dedicó a observar como el cachorro se paseaba a su alrededor curioseando el lugar_ ¿Por ese motivo vas a visitar a Caín?_ le preguntó intentando disimular lo mejor que podía que aquella información era para él como si le hiciesen un agujero en el pecho. El hombre volvió a asentir sin mirarlo. Se tragó las ganas de levantarse y marcharse de allí_ ¿Por qué?

Dean esta vez decidió mirarlo a los ojos. Ya le había costado hablarlo con el antiguo caballero y con su hermano, para ahora tener que confesárselo al ángel frente a él. Cabe decir, que Sam solo le sonrió poniendo su cara de perra nº 342 (mira que eres cortito) y le dijo que ya era hora. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle la verdad o salirle por la tangente? Sinceramente, ninguna de las dos opciones le beneficiaba, solo la segunda opción le permitía seguir conservando la amistad de Castiel. Estaba jodido, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Tampoco podía escapar, estaba atrapado. Miró una vez más al pequeño perro del Infierno y este le ladró mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro contento. Pequeño traidor, pensó frunciéndole el ceño; se ponía de parte del moreno.

_Que sepas que no es justo que Scotty te quiera más a ti que a mi_ le reprochó haciendo un mohín de disgusto_ Aunque en eso se parece al dueño_ murmuró para sí mismo_ Acabaré arrepintiéndome de esto_ afirmó negando con la cabeza. Tras eso volvió a mirar a Cas_ Porque se supone que los demonios no sienten, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y me parecía extraño que todavía sintiese. Se suponía que no debía seguir enamorado; pero lo sigo estando_ le confesó_ No puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti. Por eso necesitaba hablar con Caín.

Ahora el que estaba en completo silencio era el ángel. No sabía que decir, a pesar de que se sentía feliz por ser correspondido. Miró al cachorro y este volvió a ladrar feliz mientras tironeaba de la manga de su gabardina hacia la trampa de demonio. Que perro más listo pensó Castiel. Miró de nuevo a Dean y descubrió como el rubio desviaba la mirada dolido y triste. Todo este tiempo habían sido unos completos idiotas pero todavía tenían la oportunidad de cambiar eso, aunque a él no le quedase mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo. Sonrió y acarició la cabeza del perro con cariño.

_Entonces ya somos dos_ dijo por fin_ Yo tampoco puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti_ el Winchester lo miró sorprendido pero con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios_ Otra cosa_ dijo cambiando de tema_ ¿Por qué Scotty?_ preguntó con curiosidad. El rubio esperaba que Castiel rompiese la trampa y lo besase, no eso.

_Po el perro del anuncio de papel higiénico_ contestó confuso por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

_Pensaba que sería por el de Teen Wolf_ comentó. Al Winchester todavía le parecía extraño oír hablar al ángel sobre series y películas.

_Si fuese por esa serie le hubiese puesto Derek_ le respondió mientras ambos miraban como el cachorro daba vueltas en círculos persiguiéndose la cola entusiasmado pero sin éxito_…Bueno… Quizá Stiles_ admitió al ver la mirada de escepticismo del otro hombre. Para ser un perro del Infierno no era precisamente muy feroz y menos temible, pensaron ambos_ ¿Qué pasa con él?

_ A eso había venido en un principio_ admitió_ pero ya que tenía la oportunidad de hablar de nuestros sentimientos sin que huyeras, he aprovechado como me ha aconsejado Sam_ Dean entrecerró los ojos intuyéndose lo que había hecho su hermano. Buena jugada Sammy, pensó el rubio_ Lo que no acabe de entender era por qué decía que así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro_ mencionó_ Lo que tenía que hablar contigo era que Sam ha vuelto a perder un zapato y sabe que esta vez es cosa de Scotty…

_ Y por eso estoy aquí_ terminó por decir él al ver por dónde iban los tiros_ Ya he cumplido. Puedes sacarme ¿Verdad?

El ángel se levantó y el cachorro fijó su atención en él. Se sacudió el invisible polvo que hubiese en su gabardina y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse con Scotty siguiéndolo feliz. Dean se levantó con rapidez sin poderse creer que lo dejaría allí solo.

_También ha dicho que no puedo sacarte de allí; que primero tienes que pensar en cómo educar a Scotty.

_ ¡No me jodas, Cas! ¡Vamos!

_Joderte lo hare luego. Por ahora tendrás que esperar_ comentó antes de marcharse dejando con un palmo de narices al Winchester atrapado en una trampa para demonios durante un par de horas más.


End file.
